


Like a Rabbit- Part 27

by KateKintail



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 16:24:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink/Prompt: spooning position</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Rabbit- Part 27

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: JKR’s characters, and I’m just borrowing them for some fun. I mean no harm and make no money from this.
> 
> Challenge: pervy_werewolf’s Lusty Monty of May 2007
> 
> Notes: The title of my “series” this year works on a few different levels. First is the reference to rabbits… and we all know what rabbits are known for: eating carrots! Oh, and fucking, naturally.  
> Then there’s the reference to bunnies- plot bunnies, to be specific.

Severus Snape’s footsteps were hard and swift, crossing the living room from one side to the other, then back again. Remus raised his head, which had been resting in his hands, elbows resting on his knees. “It’s not going to go any faster if you keep pacing.”

Without breaking his stride, Snape shot him a stern glare. “It will not go any slower, either.”

Remus sunk back into the couch with a sigh and no more. He would not risk infuriating Snape; better just to let the man work through his demons during the wait, if that’s what he wanted to do. Remus did not want to revive the yelling match that had come to pass the night before or earlier that morning.

Snape had every right to be angry… but then, so did Remus. Snape had not told Remus- and Remus had not asked- that the new and improved Wolfsbane potion that the ex-potions master served to him for a week every month contained Harkanock spores. And Remus had not told Snape- and somehow Snape had not known- that werewolves were susceptible at certain times of the month.

“How could this have happened?” Snape growled, still pacing about.

Remus thought briefly of answering with a humorous ‘well you see, when two people love each other, they can choose to express that love in a physical way. One man sticks it to another man and sometimes a baby is formed.’ But all Remus replied with was a soft “Come here” and he patted the couch cushions to his side.

Snape paused in his pacing, then went straight for the seat. He landed in his seat with a dramatic ‘hrmphh!’ and leaned forward to look at the little white stick perched on the coffee table. “How long?”

“Two minutes.”

“Passed or remaining?”

“Remaining. We’ve waited three already.”

“We should have brought one with faster results.”

“Those ones weren’t as accurate. In the pharmacy we decided on accuracy over speed, remember?”

Snape remembered, which was why he got right up and resumed pacing.

Remus hugged his arms against his chest, then rubbed his hands up and down his upper arms. Time seemed to pass so slowly, and if he didn’t keep his hands busy, they might gravitate towards his lap, and that was just centimeters away from his belly, and that was unacceptable. Compelling… but unacceptable.

His eyes strayed to the area, though. It certainly didn’t look any bigger. Of course, he knew it wouldn’t. If he were pregnant it would be months until he started showing. If he were pregnant. Didn’t mean he was. Didn’t mean he wasn’t, either. Panic began to rise up within him. He had to do something. Since there was nothing to do but wait, his only option was to say something. “Did you know that way back when they used rabbits to test for this sort of thing? They’d inject a rabbit with urine and then, a few days later, they’d inspect the rabbit’s ovaries. Of course, they had to cut her up to do that, so the rabbit died either way. Before that, they used to water bags of wheat and barley with urine and see what sprouted days and weeks later. At least all I had to do was pee on a little stick and wait five minutes.”

This earned him another glare. Clearly, Snape was not interested in a history lesson. He just wanted the five minutes to be up.

It wasn’t so much the idea of having a baby that worried them, it was the fact that both men felt they’d been irresponsible. They were forty-three for Merlin’s sake, and this score made it feel like they were teenagers who’d been careless about their birth control. Remus would probably feel better about it if they’d discussed what would happen after the test.

Either way, as Remus saw it, they were in trouble. You couldn’t go on like nothing happened if there wasn’t a kid. And if there was a kid… well, they weren’t married or committed, not living together or even inclined to see each other every week. Remus had no intention of getting an abortion, unless a doctor found it to be unsafe. Apart from being a werewolf, however, Remus was in excellent health, and he’d known plenty of male werewolves who carried to full term when they were older than Remus was now.

“How long now?”

“A matter of seconds,” Remus said, staring at the second hand of his pocket watch, which also rested on the coffee table. Snape stopped in front of the coffee table. Remus watched the hand pass its mark, and Remus swallowed worriedly. He could not take his eyes from the watch in fear of what the test would say. He almost didn’t want to know.

But Snape did. Snape took Remus’ gulp as a sign and snatched the test up from the table. He stood there, shoulders hunched, back bent, regarding the test. “Are you certain this is accurate? I mean, it was made for women, correct?”

“It works for werewolves as well.” The silence was palpable. There was a knot in Remus’ throat, prohibiting him from asking the result.

Instead of stating the results, Snape put the test back down. Surprisingly, he held his hand out to Remus. Startled, Remus took a few seconds before giving his hand to Snape. Snape guided him to the bedroom, onto the bed, and under the covers. Caught in confusion, Remus could do nothing but allow Snape to hold him.

Snape spooned him from behind, arms wrapped around him tightly. It was tight and comforting, warm and lovely. It was Snape and Remus, just the two of them. Just the two of them. “Negative?” Remus whispered. He felt Snape’s head bob up and down in a nodding manner. Shock, relief, and disappointment all flooded through Remus. Snape held him more tightly.

“Lupin…” Not a man of many words, Snape had none at all for this situation. The hug said all that needed to be said. And the proximity caused an automatic reaction.

“Condom?” Remus replied.

There was a silence, but not an entirely uncomfortable one. It was more indecisive than anything else. Remus could barely breathe. From the sound of it, Snape was likewise.

“What if we went without?”

“We’ll be right back in the living room again, staring at another test. Do you want that?” That was the question Remus asked, but not the question as either man understood it.

Without a word, robes were pulled up and pants were pulled down.


End file.
